Gallery: Viking for Hire
Screenshots VikingForHire-VikingShip-1.JPG Gobber's Skills.jpg VikingForHire-Berk1-2.JPG VikingForHire-Berk2-3.JPG VikingForHire-BlacksmithShop1-4.JPG VikingForHire-Gobber1-5.JPG VikingForHire-Gobber5-6.JPG VikingForHire-Gobber2-7.JPG Viking for Hire title card.jpg Dragon Knowledge Quiz.png Hiccup teaching 2.jpg|"Which dragon makes the best wielding torch?" Lesson.JPG VikingForHire-AstridFishlegs-8.JPG VikingForHire-Twins1-9.JPG VikingForHire-Tuffnut1-10.JPG VikingForHire-Hiccup1-11.JPG VikingForHire-SnotloutTwins-12.JPG VikingForHire-Snotlout1-13.JPG VikingForHire-Snotlout2-14.JPG Episodio 2 - Viking for Hire.mp4 snapshot 01.41 -2012.08.09 17.48.09-.jpg|"Looks like it's about three." "Told you we could count that high!" Episodio 2 - Viking for Hire.mp4 snapshot 01.56 -2012.08.23 19.21.51-.jpg VikingForHire-Gobber4-15.JPG The Yard Sale.png VikingForHire-Gobber3-16.JPG Episodio 2 - Viking for Hire.mp4 snapshot 02.46 -2012.08.09 17.54.28-.jpg|"This long sword is now a lovely butter knife." VikingForHire-MildewHiccup1-17.JPG|"Well this is a dark day. A great dragonslayer peddlin' his weapons as kitchen utensils." Mildew tries to make Hiccup feel bad - Viking For Hire.png VikingForHire-MildewHiccup2-18.JPG VikingForHire-Gobber6-19.JPG Fly 01.png VikingForHire-BerthaCatapult1-20.JPG VikingForHire-BerthaCatapult2-21.JPG Silent Sven 4.png Silent Sven 2.png Silent Sven 3.png VikingForHire-BerthaCatapult3-22.JPG VikingForHire-MildewHiccup3-23.JPG VikingForHire-Hiccup2-24.JPG Episodio 2 - Viking for Hire.mp4 snapshot 04.39 -2012.08.09 17.57.49-.jpg|"He taught me everything I needed to know to make your tail. I've gotta find some way to help him." VikingForHire-HiccupToothless1-25.JPG VikingForHire-HiccupStoick1-26.JPG VikingForHire-Stoick1-27.JPG VikingForHire-Hiccup3-28.JPG VikingForHire-HiccupStoick2-29.JPG VikingForHire-HiccupStoick3-30.JPG Episodio 2 - Viking for Hire.mp4 snapshot 05.39 -2012.08.09 17.59.01-.jpg|"I greatly appreciate you helping me out, Gobber." -Stoick VikingForHire-Gobber22-31.JPG Hildegard and Gobber.png VikingForHire-Hildegard1-32.JPG VikingForHire-Hildegard2-33.JPG VikingForHire-Hildegard3-34.JPG VikingForHire-Hildegard4-35.JPG The house of Mulch And Bucket.png VikingForHire-MulchGobberBucket-36.JPG The sheep looks at Mulch.png|"Who's that? A little woman?" - Gobber Mulch looks at sheep.png VikingForHire-Bucket-37.JPG One Blow At A Time.png VikingForHire-Gobber7-38.JPG Silent Sven 8.png Silent Sven 7.png Silent Sven 6.png Silent Sven 5.png Silent Sven 12.png A ship repaired with iron by Gobber.png The ship begins to fall.png The ship sinkyng.png The ship sinking 2.png Silent Sven 11.png Silent Sven 10.png|"And, adding another item for later. Recover sunken ship." VikingForHire-Stoick2-39.JPG VikingForHire-Stoick3-40.JPG VikingForHire-Stoick4-41.JPG VikingForHire-MaceAxeSword1-42.JPG VikingForHire-Gobber8-43.JPG VikingForHire-MaceAxeSword2-44.JPG VikingForHire-Stormfly-45.JPG VikingForHire-HookfangSnotlout1-46.JPG VikingForHire-Arena-47.JPG Toothless looks at book.png VikingForHire-HiccupToothless2-48.JPG Astrid is Sore after riding Stormfly - Viking for Hire.jpeg VikingForHire-StormflyAstrid-49.JPG VikingForHire-Ruffnut1-50.JPG VikingForHire-Ruffnut2-51.JPG VikingForHire-Twins2-52.JPG VikingForHire-Twins3-53.JPG Episodio 2 - Viking for Hire.mp4 snapshot 10.19 -2012.08.23 19.30.49-.jpg|"I've flown for hours on Toothless and I've never had a problem." Episodio 2 - Viking for Hire.mp4 snapshot 10.18 -2012.08.23 19.30.22-.jpg|"That's because you have a saddle." Episodio 2 - Viking for Hire.mp4 snapshot 11.14 -2012.08.23 19.37.29-.jpg Episodio 2 - Viking for Hire.mp4 snapshot 16.23 -2012.08.23 19.55.54-.jpg Episodio 2 - Viking for Hire.mp4 snapshot 16.19 -2012.08.23 19.54.10-.jpg Episodio 2 - Viking for Hire.mp4 snapshot 16.17 -2012.08.23 19.52.32-.jpg Episodio 2 - Viking for Hire.mp4 snapshot 14.36 -2012.08.23 19.50.12-.jpg A viking for hire part 1.PNG Episodio 2 - Viking for Hire.mp4 snapshot 11.19 -2012.08.23 19.37.58-.jpg VikingForHire-Gobber9-54.JPG VikingForHire-Gobber10-55.JPG VikingForHire-Gobber11-56.JPG VikingForHire-BlacksmithShop5-57.JPG VikingForHire-Gobber12-58.JPG VikingForHire-Gobber13-59.JPG VikingForHire-Fishlegs-61.JPG VikingForhire-TwinsSnotlout-61.5.JPG Saddles made by Gobber.png|"So without further ado--" VikingForHire-FlameThrowingSaddle-60.JPG Saddles with Catapults.png One of those.png The Front of one saddles.png Episodio 2 - Viking for Hire.mp4 snapshot 12.27 -2012.08.23 19.39.18-.jpg Saddle with giant maces around.png A saddle with extra fire.png VikingForHire-HookfangSnotlout2-62.JPG A saddle with a horn.png VikingForHire-Astrid1-63.JPG VikingForHire-Astrid2-64.JPG VikingForHire-Snotlout3-65.JPG Episodio 2 - Viking for Hire.mp4 snapshot 13.26 -2012.08.23 19.41.39-.jpg Episodio 2 - Viking for Hire.mp4 snapshot 13.27 -2012.08.23 19.42.03-.jpg Episodio 2 - Viking for Hire.mp4 snapshot 13.30 -2012.08.23 19.43.38-.jpg Episodio 2 - Viking for Hire.mp4 snapshot 13.31 -2012.08.23 19.44.18-.jpg Arena.jpg VikingForHire-HiccupStoick4-66.JPG Episodio 2 - Viking for Hire.mp4 snapshot 14.28 -2012.08.23 19.49.19-.jpg|"Leave'em. He's going for a record." -Hiccup Episodio 2 - Viking for Hire.mp4 snapshot 14.30 -2012.08.23 19.49.31-.jpg VikingForHire-Gobber14-67.JPG VikingForHire-Gobber15-68.JPG VikingForHire-Gobber16-69.JPG VikingForHire-Gobber17-70.JPG VikingForHire-Gobber18-71.JPG VikingForHire-Gobber19-72.JPG VikingForHire-Gobber20-73.JPG VikingForHire-HiccupSnotloutToothless-74.JPG VikingForHire-FishlegsSnotlout-75.JPG Episodio 2 - Viking for Hire.mp4 snapshot 20.43 -2012.08.23 20.06.13-.jpg Episodio 2 - Viking for Hire.mp4 snapshot 20.33 -2012.08.23 20.04.44-.jpg VikingForHire-Stoick5-76.JPG Episodio 2 - Viking for Hire.mp4 snapshot 17.39 -2012.08.23 19.58.13-.jpg|"Hungry, boy?" Toothless fighting.jpg VikingForHire-ToothlessHookfang1-77.JPG VikingForHire-ToothlessHookfang2-78.JPG VikingForHire-StoickGobber-79.JPG VikingForHire-Stoick6-81.JPG VikingForHire-ToothlessHookfang3-82.JPG Gobber equiped with an arsenal of weapons.png VikingForHire-HiccupSnotlout-83.JPG Snotlout he's is a good dragon 2.JPG|"He's a good dragon!" VikingForHire-Snotlout4-84.JPG VikingForHire-Gobber21-85.JPG Episodio 2 - Viking for Hire.mp4 snapshot 19.39 -2012.08.23 20.01.55-.jpg Episodio 2 - Viking for Hire.mp4 snapshot 19.47 -2012.08.23 20.03.17-.jpg Bolas on the foots of Hookfang.png VikingForHire-InfectedTooth1-86.JPG VikingForHire-Snotlout5-87.JPG VikingForHire-InfectedTooth2-88.JPG|"For a toothache? What kind of lunatic are you?" VikingForHire-HookfangSnotlout4-89.JPG VikingForHire-HookfangSnotlout3-90.JPG VikingForHire-Berk3-91.JPG VikingForHire-BlacksmithShop2-92.JPG VikingForHire-BlacksmithShop3-93.JPG VikingForHire-BlacksmithShop4-96.JPG VikingForHire-DragonDentistry1-94.JPG Gobber dentist.JPG|"I've got my axe and I've got my mace ..." VikingForHire-DragonDentistry2-95.JPG Animated Images AstridTurningToStormfly-VikingForHire.gif Hookfang throws Toothless.gif Site Navigation Viking for Hire Viking for Hire Viking for Hire